


JRO got lost, driving around.

by Awsumatid



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Polyamory, Pre-Slash, Road Trips, Strangetown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsumatid/pseuds/Awsumatid
Summary: Johnny, Ripp, and Ophelia decide to go on a road trip, but they get lost. Just a little scene.
Relationships: Ophelia Nigmos&Ripp Grunt, Ophelia Nigmos/Johnny Smith, Ripp Grunt & Johnny Smith, Ripp Grunt/Johnny Smith, Ripp Grunt/Ophelia Nigmos/Johnny Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	JRO got lost, driving around.

In such a rural place it was difficult to obtain a driver’s license, but Johnny had finally gotten one right before summer break. He decided to celebrate with a road trip with his two best (and only) friends. It would be a nice break from their families and he loved spending time with them.

They were headed for Sedona. Once they got there they would hike out in the desert and enjoy the geology. It wasn’t really Ripp’s idea of fun but he would go along with it if it was what Johnny and Ophelia wanted.   
Ophelia was excited to do some stargazing and encouraged johnny to bring his mom’s telescope. She was also excited to cuddle under the stars with her boyfriend. Ripp could join too, because there’s nothing wrong with cuddling your friends, she thought.

The problem was the car’s air conditioning was a little too weak, so their backs stuck to the pleather seats. “Is it alright if I take my top off? Im wearing a bra.”

“Sure.” Said johnny.

“Uh… I guess, go ahead.” Said Ripp.

She took off the sweaty top and tie and flung them into the back seat with Ripp. “Don’t get any ideas. I’m just sweaty.”

Later on she was even more uncomfortable because her skin kept getting stuck to the seat. “I want my shirt back! Ripp can you get it for me?”

“Yeah hold on…”

Ripp rummaged around for the top when he noticed the map open on the floor. “Johnny?”

“Yeah?”

“Which map are you using?”

“… Oh shit.” He pulled over as Ripp passed Ophelia her shirt. “gimme that map.”

He opened the map and stared confusedly.

“Do you know where we are?” asked Ripp.

Ophelia looked out the window and chewed her nails nervously.

“All roads lead to home… we just… we’ll figure this out. We’re bound to run into a place we can ask for directions.”

“Yeah maybe. Or maybe we’ll run into a pot of gold.”

Johnny clicked his tongue.

Ophelia crossed her arms as Johnny kept driving. “I want some tunes.” She said.

“I gotta concentrate on the road.”

“Come on it’ll be fine it’s a straight road.”

“But what if I miss a gas station?”

“You’re not blind for peat’s sake, you wouldn’t have that license if you couldn’t spot a gas station on an empty road.”

“Fine. The casettes are in the glove compartment.”

She rummaged around. “This is all oldies stuff.”

“That’s what Dad likes to listen to. It was some of the first sounds transmitted to sixam from earth. It’s like, nostalgic, or intriguing, or whatever. I dunno, I like them.”

“You got any rock?” asked Ripp.

“I dunno. I’m trying to drive.”

Ophelia found a tape she liked and popped it in the stereo.

It was some indie piece Johnny had picked up at a music store and soon he was bobbing his head to it. “I forgot about this tape.”

“I’ve never heard it before” said Ripp. “I like it.”

“It’s good, yeah.” Ophelia said, nodding.

A while later they came across “The Galactic Gas Station”. Johnny pulled up to the pump to find it was assistance serving only—can’t pump your own gas.

“Im going to go inside and get some gum.” Ripp said.

“Get us some drinks and snacks, too.”

As Ripp left the car a spiky haired attendant came up to the window.

“How much gas you need?”

“Put 20 dollars on the pump. But uh, We need directions. You got any maps or… We’re trying to get to Sedona.”

The guy huffed. “This is Sedona. Keep driving some more that way” he gestured. “and you’ll get to the tiny business district.”

“Oh. Cool. But how do we get back home if our map is wrong?”

“Not really my problem man.”

“Come on dude.” Said Johnny. “Help a guy out.”

The attendant sighed. “I don’t get paid enough for this. I’ll dig around and see what I can find in the back if one of you pumps the gas for me. Don’t stiff me, now.”

“Awesome, thanks.”

Ophelia got out and started pumping gas as the attendant lazily walked back into the gas station.

Inside the gas station, Ripp was surprised by how unlike a gas station the place looked. It had clothes racks, cd racks, it was really like a tiny general store and indoor restaurant. People were eating at tables in the left wing of the gas station, but it was pretty quiet.

He looked around and found what he wanted and went up to the register, which was empty. Eventually the spiky haired attendant came up to the window.

“I’ve never seen you around here before, kid, you new?”

“I’m here with my friends. Road trip.”

“Ah you’re with the green fellow. Give him this when you get back will ya? Spares me the walk.”

“Sure man. Seeya.”

“Whatever kid.”

Ripp got into the car and passed the soda around.

“Thanks Ripp. We’re just waiting on the attendant.”

“Oh, he told me to give you this.” Ripp said, pulling the map out of his back pocket.

Johnny opened it on his lap and motioned Ophelia to look with him. “Do you thnk this is right, phe?” Johnny said.

“Yeah, it’s a little old but I think it will work.”

They drove into town and hanged out at the strip mall until night came. When the stores closed, they got back into the car and drove down a little trail to a beautiful dark park where the ground sparkled with mica and the pillars of sediment around them were covered in beautiful desert greenery. The sky looked so full of stars and Johnny could see Sixam’s home star.

They layed on the ground and talking became cuddling, which turned to sleeping. They woke up with johnny holding both their hands, and like that they stood up and got in the car and drove back home.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fauv1E3XB8s


End file.
